A MÚMIA: O MISTÉRIO DO NILO
by LyaCatWoman
Summary: É 1936 e nosso aventureiros tentam viver uma vida comum, mas não conseguem quando um deles encontra uma caixa que pode mudar o rumo de tudo.
1. Chapter 1

O VERDADEIRO A MÚMIA 3 U_U

TÍTULO: A MÚMIA: O MISTÉRIO DO NILO.

1936- Londres, Inglaterra:

O sol pairava sobre todos os pequenos alunos da escola de Shildrug, uma das mais conceituadas instituições da Inglaterra.

"Passe para a professora Lizzie" dizia o bilhete por cima da pequena caixa que Emily segurava. Ela havia recebido do colega e ele de outro sem muita conversa. A garota olha para os lados e não vê ninguém aos cochichos, só a professora ensinando a um aluno como arremessar a bola na cesta de basquete.

-Senhorita Westt, algo errado?- falou a professora com autoridade.

A menina sentiu seu corpo estremecer e não tinha coragem de olhar para a professora, apenas levantou os braços e mostrou a caixa.

-É para mim?- perguntou a professora, que nem esperou a menina responder e já arrancou o pacote. –Deixe-me ver... -A mulher balançou a caixa e sentiu algo tremer.

POOOOOOOOOOOOM.

O pacote havia explodido. Senhora Lizzie estava com os cabelos, que antes eram loiros sedosos, cor de cobre.

Os alunos começaram a rir descontrolavelmente enquanto a professora tentava se controlar a não entrar em pânico com seu cabelo destruído. Ela começou a dar passos apressados por entre os alunos até chegar ao que estava rindo mais.

-Alexander O'Connell!

O menino arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo. Emily, que estava do outro lado da quadra, revirou os olhos e observou seu amigo fugir da professora, que corria debilmente.

Egito, Cairo.

Ardeth analisava o deserto

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Não conte nada!- cochichou Alex para Emily. Os dois estavam agora no salão principal da Mansão O´connell. O menino pegou a bolsa e abriu, mostrando uma caixa para a amiga. A caixa velha era cheia de inscrições egípcias e, quando o menino abriu, havia um pedaço de papiro e joias.

-Onde achou isso?- perguntou Emily, enquanto pegava o papiro.

-No museu da minha mãe, mas ninguém conseguia abrir esse tro... Objeto, aí eu tinha pegue uma chave egípcia antiga que meus pais têm e deu certo.

-Nossa, Alex, você tem que mostrar para seus pais!

-Mostrar o que?


	2. Chapter 2

As crianças viraram e viram Rick O'connell descendo as escadas. Vestindo uma roupa comum de um inglês, O'connell deixa uma das mechas castanhas acinzentadas cair sobre os olhos.

-Humm, oi, pai! Eu e Emily vamos estudar latim na sala de leitura. –disse Alex, discretamente chutando a caixa para de trás do sofá e pegando a mochila dele.

-Okay, mas não quebrem nada. Da última vez, tive que consertar as janelas e sua mãe não vai gostar. –avisou Rick.

-Certo.

As crianças subiram as escadas correndo e O'connell os observou. Tudo parecia finalmente estar em ordem, pensou o aventureiro. Ele foi até a varanda, onde encontrou sua esposa. Evelyn Carnahan O'connell estava mais linda a cada dia, parecendo uma deusa do Antigo Egito. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam caídos sobre o sobretudo cinza.

Ela estava segurando uma espada e, aproveitando que Rick estava desatento, levantou a espada para cima da cabeça dele e pausou quando estava próximo dos fios de cabelo.

-Uou!- ele exclamou.

-Você me disse uma vez que devemos ficar muito atentos com os movimentos do nosso oponente. –disse ela com um sorriso vencedor.

-É que eu ainda estava estudando meu oponente.

Evelyn riu e jogou uma espada para o marido. Então eles começaram a lutar. Desde quando eles se conheceram, Evy aprendeu a lutar como ninguém e já chegou a vencer Rick em sua lua de mel (de acordo com ele, Evelyn havia jogado sujo).

-Administrar o museu não é tão interessante. –ela comentou- Hoje vi dois jovens egiptólogos e lembrei-me de nós. Eu os invejo.

Rick se defende de dois golpes e atacou uma vez, fazendo Evelyn correr para dentro de casa, mas continuando golpes de defesa.

-Evy, foi melhor assim. Estamos tendo mais tempo com Alex, para nós e estamos fora de perigo. Sei que você queria que o nome da sua família se elevasse no ramo, mas não podemos correr tantos riscos.

Evelyn golpeia Rick de uma forma que o faz cair. Ele defende, e vê a espada a centímetros de sua cabeça. Evy senta no tórax do marido e coloca a espada próxima ao pescoço dele.

-Se rende Sr. O'connell?

-Uhum. –disse ele, deixando a espada cair. Evelyn fez o mesmo e o beija.

-Seu prêmio de consolo.

-Pretendo perder mais vezes. – ele sorriu.

-Por favor!- resmungou Alex.

Evelyn olhou para frente e viu seu filho olhando para eles com uma careta. Ela rapidamente se levantou e Rick se sentou. O menino era muito alto para a idade, que herdara de seu pai.

-Alex, o que faz a essa hora em casa? – perguntou Evelyn. –Achei que estivesse na escola.

-Bom, hoje o professor de latim faltou. –mentiu Alex. - Pai, pode vir comigo por um instante?

Alex fez a famosa "cara de cachorrinho" para o pai. Rick sabia que ele deve ter feito algo e não queria que sua mãe soubesse.

Evelyn observou os dois e cerra os olhos, mas voltou para a varanda, dizendo:

-Rick, não demore muito, preciso que vá comigo para o museu mais tarde.

Rick assentiu e foi com o filho para a sala de leitura. Quando chegou lá, deu alguns passos para trás. Havia livros espalhados por todos os lugares, folhas rasgadas ao chão e as prateleiras e quadro também estavam caídos.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- gritou Rick. Ele olhou para Alex, que estava com o rosto aflito focando algo. Rick seguiu o que o filho estava vendo: Emily flutuando a 3 metros do chão! A menina segurando uma cortina rasgada da janela mais próxima e fungava alto.

-Fique aí, Emy. Vou te pegar! –avisou Rick.

-Si-Sim, sem-hor O'co-co-nnell-fungou Emily.

Rick pegou uma escada e colocou ao lado da janela. Ele sinalizou para que Alex se aproximasse. O menino correu para ajudar o pai.

-Filho, tente segurar a escada, está bem?

Antes que o garoto o fizesse, Evelyn surgiu ao lado dele e apoiou a escada. Tanto Alex quanto seu pai notou que Evy se segurava para não gritar de raiva, mas sabiam que isso não demoraria muito para acontecer.

Rick pegou Emily e a desceu em seus braços. Quando ele pôs os pés no chão, Evelyn ajudou Emily e perguntou:

-Está bem, querida?

-Sim, senhora O'connell. –a menina enxugou as lágrimas e tentou sorrir.

-Pegue suas coisas e te deixarei em casa. – anunciou Evelyn.

-Mas, mãe... –começou Alex.

-Nada de "mas", Alexander Rubert O'connell. E vocês dois –disse se virando para Rick e Alex –Tentem limpar esse lugar. Não sei como, mas quando eu chegar, quero tudo em ordem. Ouviram?

Alex e Rick fizeram uma careta semelhante e começaram a recolher as folhas soltas pelo chão.

Evelyn levou Emily para fora da sala. Alex tentou falar com a amiga, mas ela o ignorou e seguiu a mãe de Alex.

O silêncio pairou naquela sala durante alguns minutos, até que Rick quebrou falando:

-Não se preocupe filho. Sua mãe não está com tanta raiva assim...

-A culpa não foi minha, pai! Eu juro! –começou Alex- Achei uma caixa no museu e a Emily pegou um pedaço de papiro e leu em voz alta. Depois começou a flutuar, como Peter Pan!

-O que? E onde está a caixa?- perguntou Rick.

O menino correu para fora da sala e, segundos depois, voltou com a caixa velha. O pai do garoto pegou a caixa e percebeu os símbolos egípcios. Como sabia pouco de língua morta egípcia (que aprendeu com a esposa), ele não conseguiu identificar os significados destes.

Levantando a tampa lentamente, Rick viu algumas joias (como pulseiras e uma coroa) e mais inscrições fixadas nas laterais.

-Sua mãe já viu isso?- pediu Rick.

-Não, eu abri com uma chave antiga que vocês tinham no quarto. Eu só queria saber o que havia dentro...

Richard não podia culpa-lo, o menino herdara a curiosidade de Evelyn. Além disso, ele não imaginaria que causaria grandes problemas.

-Tudo bem, filho. Vamos tentar terminar isso e falarei com sua mãe. Ela entenderá. Mas, nunca mexa mais em nossas coisas, pode ser perigoso.

Alex balançou a cabeça e, diferente do habitual, obedeceu ao pai. Depois do que aconteceu em Ahm Shere, o garoto estava mais obediente que antes, mas não significava que ele não se metia em confusões.

Depois da limpeza, Alex vai para o quarto (tentar) estudar latim e Rick vai atrás de Evelyn. Ele a procurou pela casa toda e não a encontrou. Ela já deveria estar na mansão, certo? Pela janela, via-se que o tempo havia fechado com uma grande tempestade.

O'connell iria pegar as chaves quando a porta principal da mansão se abriu. Evelyn surge completamente ensopada e cai de joelhos.

Rick corre até a esposa, a carrega e a deixa no sofá. Minutos depois, após a envolver com uma toalha e dar a ela uma xícara de chá, Rick começou:

-Onde estava?

-Você não vai gostar da resposta. –disse Evelyn, entristecida. Ela mal bebera o chá e coloca a xícara na mesinha de vidro.

-Não importa, eu quero saber. Eu fiquei preocupado com você e já ia te procurar por Londres inteira.

Evelyn estudou as feições do marido e solta um suspiro. Se encolhendo dentro da toalha, ela disse:

-Estava na seção egípcia do Museu Britânico. Fiquei observando algumas das riquezas que havíamos doado para o museu quando voltamos de Hamunaptra e conversei com Percy, um egiptólogo... Ele disse que gostaria de me levar ao Egito, para uma das escavações dele e...

-Espere um segundo, o cara estava te paquerando?- perguntou Rick entre os dentes. Ele não era ciumento, mas não gostava da ideia de um egiptólogo pedir para sua esposa viajar com ele.

-Oh, Rick, claro que não! Ele parece muito respeitável e gentil. Além do mais, ele disse que é porque meus pais foram grandes exploradores. Não vejo problema nisso. – protestou Evy.

-Ah, certo. Você pode ir viajar para outro continente com um cara desconhecido sozinha. E ainda para um lugar como o EGITO?!

-Ohhhh! Olhe aqui, eu não sei o que você está imaginando, mas é só uma viagem. E o Percy não é um completo desconhecido, já ouvi falar muito bem dele.

Rick levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou a esposa.

-Você disse "sim", não foi?

Evelyn não respondeu e tentou se focar na lareira.

-Que ótimo, nosso filho encontra uma caixa perigosa que quase destrói a casa e você aceita viajar com seu "amiguinho". Ótimo, muito bom! Alguém aqui se esqueceu de me dizer algo? Jonathan está vindo com um grupo de bêbados fazer uma festinha aqui em casa? Hum?

-Que caixa?

-Não mude de assunto!

-Rick, o Egito é importante para mim, eu cresci lá!

-E morreu lá também!

Um silêncio pairou na sala e Rick subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto. Evelyn, tropeçando na toalha, correu até a porta do quarto. Fazia anos que eles não brigavam, e nunca foi algo sério. Ela bateu a porta algumas vezes, mas sem resposta.

Minutos depois, quando Rick abriu a porta, pensando em ver o que Alex estaria fazendo, viu Evelyn dormindo sentada ao lado da porta. Ele a coloca nos braços e a leva para a cama.

Assim que a cabeça de Evelyn encostou-se ao travesseiro, ela despertou. Um pouco sonolenta, Evy sussurrou:

-Sinto muito.

Rick a observa e beija a testa dela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Durma um pouco.

Ele já estava se virando quando Evelyn, delicadamente, puxou-o para si. Rick compreendeu o olhar da esposa e se deita ao lado dela.


End file.
